User blog:The Deadliest Warrior/Zorro vs. the Three Musketeers
Zorro: The swashbuckling Spanish legend whose infamous Z struck terror into the hearts of his foes! The Three Musketeers: Four buddy French warriors who would give their dying breath for the king they serve! WHO IS DEADLIEST? Long Range: When the ranged advantage was at hand, the French Musketeers would strike with... THE WHEEL-LOCK MUSKET! The gut-busting weapon that inspired their name! Zorro slaughered his foes with an equally lethal weapon... THE BROWN BESS MUSKET! British in origin but now Spanish in slaughter! Close Range: Zorro is legendary for his rapid killing of enemies with THE FENCING SABRE! A lightning-quick thrusting weapon! The Three Musketeers thrust back with their own sword of death! THE CUP-HILT RAPIER! Able to deliver cold, hard steel with each deadly thrust! X-Factors: Battle: Zorro: Three Musketeers: Zorro and three of his bandits crouch in hidden positions in the forest as they lie in wait for unsuspecting nobility to pass by. The warm sun is pleasant and mild, and soon Zorro's men begin to nod off. Zorro, however, remains alert and angrily wakens his men when he sees a horse-drawn carriage rumble down the path. Zorro aims with his Brown Bess and fires at the carriage driver, killing him. The carriage comes to a stop and out rush four men with muskets and swords in their scabbards: D'Artagnan, Porthos, Aramis, and Athos. Zorro steps out into the road with his bandits and begins to announce himself with a swish of his cape when Athos raises his wheel-lock and shoots one of the bandits in the neck, causing red blood to leap into the air and the robber to crumple instantly to the ground. Zorro and his men fire back but the Musketeers wear armor and the bullets bounce off of their breastplates. D'Artagnan shoots another bandit in the stomach and the man drops his musket, grabs his stomach, and lays moaning on the ground. The other bandit takes off running and Zorro disappears into the bushes. D'Artagnan takes out his rapier and quickly slices the wounded bandit's throat before the group pushes after the retreating bandit. Zorro watches the Musketeers go forth and waits for them to go out of sight before he salvages his slain men's muskets, reloading them carefully before pushing forth silently and carefully. Up ahead on the trail, Zorro's man makes a brave last attempt to shoot Porthos in the chest (which is useless against the armor) before he draws his fencing sabre and lunges at the Frenchman. Porthos knocks the blade from his hands and follows up with a thrust to the throat. The shocked bandit spits blood and dies on the blade. Porthos pulls the blade out and watches the bandit drop before he falls dead as Zorro shoots him in the head with the Brown Bess. The three remaining Musketeers turn in shock and see Zorro holding three muskets, his and those from his slain bandits. Zorro tosses the already used musket aside and kills Athos while the Musketeers still stand shocked. Aramis and D'Artagnan regain themselves and charge with swords at the ready, but Aramis is wounded in the leg with Zorro's last musket shot. Zorro tosses the gun aside and whips out his sword, slashing at D'Artagnan's arm, but the blow is parried. Zorro grins at his opponents, both of whom are now on the offensive. The Musketeers push forward but Zorro goes for a low blow on Aramis's ankle, which is succesful. The pain causes Aramis to drop his sword and he is promptly all but decpitated with a vicious swing from Zorro's sword. D'Artagnan looks fearful but slashes at Zorro's sword arm. The scratch is minor and Zorro dives in close to negate the Musketeer's sword reach advantage. D'Artagnan tumbles backward and hits his head on the back of a tree, stunning himself. Zorro seizes the opporunity and plunges D'Artagnan's own sword into its master's neck. Blood bubbles out from the wound and stains the dead man's coat red. Zorro straighens himself and shouts in victory before he runs back to the stopped carriage to take what he can. WINNER: ZORRO FINAL VOTE: 8-6 Category:Blog posts